survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hidden Pack
A Hidden Pack is the second book in the Original ''Survivors series. Summary: The Lines between the Packs will blur and not every dog will survive ... Alpha and the Leashed Wild Pack have settled in the forest. But a Wild Pack of Fierce Dogs has laid claim to this land, and the Alpha and the Fierce Dog Alpha will stop at nothing to ensure that this is one of their Land. Dog has taught the Leashed Wild Dogs about survival since the Big Growl, and they refuse to back down. Esme hatches a clever plan. A plan that centers on Dog's cunning and sly intelligence. Though he still feels the pull of a Lone Dog life, Dog agrees to help, knowing that he couldn't leave his friends until they are safe. Now Dog will be tested in more ways than one and his true loyalties will be determined. Our Pack's Story begins now: Leashed Wild Pack: Alpha: # Alpha- massive muscular Mastiff-German Shepherd with brown-and-black fur, shaggy fur, a short tail, dark muzzle, long ears, and dark eyes Beta: # Esme - medium sandy black-and-white colored short-furred female Farm Dog with a thin tail Hunters: # Carsile - yellow-and-white furred male Farm Dog with short black-and-white fur # Nicker - brown-and-white colored male Chase Dog with thin smooth fur, gray spots, and a short tail # John - large young muscular male Fight Dog with brown-and-white fur # Binky- black-and-gray female Fight Dog with brown patches # Amy - pinkish long-furred female dog with a pointed face # Sheep - small long-furred male Chase Dog with silver paws and amber eyes # Conor- large black-and-tan furred male Water Dog # Sam- medium size male gray-and-white male furred dog with blue eyes # One-Eyed Willy- brown-and-black male Bulldog with a one eye # Doll- long-furred black-and-purple female dog with yellow eyes # Alice- small female dog with ginger-and-white fur and blue eyes # Polly- long-furred female gray-and-silver dog with green eyes # Elsa- blue-furred female Farm Dog with blue-white eyes # Bonnie- light brown female Swift Dog with small black-and-tan fur Patrol Dogs: # Daisy- female long-furred black-and-white Australian Shepherd # Jake- huge male black-and-brown male Fight Dog with a mark on his shoulder # Marmalde- large red-and-ginger female dog # Pistol- female Hunt Dog with short ears and ginger-and-white fur # Becka- big black-and-yellow female Chase Dog with a long tail, glossy ears, and a wrinkled face # Winkle- young ginger-and-white shaggy furred Hunt Dog with a stubby tail # Hutch- brown-and-tan male Farm Dog with a blunt face, long tail, and a lame paw # Trigger- young brown-and-tan male Farm Dog # Queenie- tall yellow-and-white female dog with thick fur # Tawny- young tan-and-gray female dog with a black nose # Valley- black-and-silver long-furred male dog with a fluffy tail # Lion- massive male dog with long light brown-and-golden fur like a lion's mane # Rosa- small black female dog with a chopped tail and brown eyes # Ditsy- black-and-silver female Chase Dog with short fur and a blunt tail Omega: # White- small white colored Pug with a odd shaped body and a wrinkled face Fierce Yard Pack Alpha: # Ribble- massive brown-and-tan female Fierce Dog with a short tail Beta: # Bane- black-and-tan male Fierce Dog with a stocky face and long tail Other Members: # Ra- large tan-and-black male Fierce Dog with a stubby face and blunt tail # Viper- black-and-tan female Fierce Dog with a scar across her left forepaw # Thomas- massive gray-and-brown male Fierce Dog with a muscular body and long ears # Hera- massive gray-and-brown female Fierce Dog with a muscular body and pointed ears # Tarzan- brown-and-black male Fierce Dog # Malka- large muscular light brown male Fierce Dog with a scar on his eye # Hal- large brown-and-black male Fierce Dog with amber eyes # Banshee- black-and-brown male Fierce Dog with a blunt face and stocky tail # Skull- brown-and-tan male Fierce Dog # Juniper- black-and-brown male Fierce Dog with large brown patches # Snarl- brown male Fierce Dog with a muscular body # Black- black-and-gray male Fierce Dog with thick fur and a curved tail # Harley- ginger-and-white female Fierce Dog with blue eyes # Shivers- brown-and-tan female Fierce Dog # Barley- large dark brown-and-white male Fierce Dog # Brutus- ginger male Fierce Dog with muscular paws and a skull mark on his shoulder # Huntress- young big brown-and-black female Fierce Dog with a wrinkled face and docked tail # Wicked- young black-and-tan female Fierce Dog # Chucky- young brown-and-black male Fierce Dog with blue eyes # Husky- stocky male Fierce Dog with short ears and a wrinkled face # Sally- stocky brown female Fierce Dog with a stubby face # Bullet- small black-and-gray male Fierce Dog with a curved face Omega: # Zade- long male Fierce Dog with a wrinkled face and a stubby tail Mountain Hollow Pack '''Alpha:' a huge male with white-and-gray fur and blue eyes (also known as Winter) Beta: a huge, powerful male with smooth light brown fur (also known as Skyspirit) Members: Lightning: 'a female with orange-brown fur and amber eyes 'Blue: 'a young blue-and-white male 'Shadow: 'a female with thick black fur and green eyes 'Scar: 'old male with brown-and-white fur and a scar on his left eye 'Moonrise: 'a young female with sleek black-and-white fur 'River: 'a male with shaggy-and-dark brown fur and dark eyes 'Waterfall: '''a female with light brown fur Earth: a young male Dog with brown-and-white fur '''Omega: a small female with sleek black fur (also known as Flower) Lone Dogs: Hunter- big and stocky gray-and-brown male Dog with a blunt muzzle (Terrier/Great Dane/Mastiff/Bulldog mix) Dog- large thick-furred brown male half Wolf with a hard face (Winter's half-brother, Wolf/German Shepherd/ Chow mix) Prologue Dog's Point of view Dog, named Puppy at the time, is hunting a shiny brown weasel. He pretends he's a Fierce Wolf member of Greatfang. Suddenly, he hears an eerie howl and retreats to his Mother-Wolf for comfort. His half-sister greets him with a chorus of howls as he squeezes in with his Mother-Wolf. She comforts him, telling him it's a Coyote howl but the Coyote will not find them nor come for them. Puppy is frightened by the foreignness of the word. His Mother-Wolf assures him that Coyotes were like Wolves who were like dogs. But the main difference is between Coyotes and Wolves that Coyotes were no honor and Wolves were crafty and cunning. Jolt announces that she could outsmart a Coyote, but Mother-Wolf sternely reminds her that a dog is about honor, Coyote about no honor, and Wolves about crafty and cunning. Puppy recalls a tale that his Mother-Wolf told him about Nuzzle and the Wolf Greatfang. As Puppy listens to the story, he feels protected by his Mother-Wolf as he hears her heart beating. He falls asleep as she assures him and his half-litter mates to go to sleep and that they'll all be safe. Puppy thanks that no matter what, he'll stay away from mean Wolves like Nuzzle and always have his life here like this. Chapter One Dog's Point of View Dog races back as he hears barks between the Leashed Wild Pack and the Wild Valley Pack. He sees the battle, seeing a long Fierce Dog and the Alpha. Being cautious, he checks out the layout. When he comes back, Carsile is pinned down by the Alpha. Dog looks at the Fierce Dog Alpha, only to recognize her as Ribble. Dog sees that Carsile had seen him hiding, and saw hope in his eyes. From what he could see, Carsile thought everything is going to be fine with Dog here. With renewed courage and bravery, Carsile starts barking insults, and commands the Alpha to let him go. The Alpha is amused, but lets Carsile go. The dogs fall in shock. All the sudden, the earth starts shaking. Ribble commands her pack to her as they retreat. The Leashed Wild Pack hide in a cave while Dog limped painfully away. He falls on his side just as a great tree begins to falls towards him. He squeezes his eyes shut, thinking Greatfang is going to claim his life. Chapter Two Dog's Point of View Dog see the creaking tree coming down on him, hearing the creaking roar and rush of wind. He scrabbles under a rock overhang, covering him in the shelter. He hears the shards of bark exploding around him. A splinter of wood strikes his flanks, but he keeps still. He would not jump or run, praying to Greatfang to be merciful. Eventually, the noise ceases and the Earth-Dog stops growling. Dog creeps out from his shelter, shuddering at how close he came to death. He licks his leg, but feels the pain fade. He realizes that he was not hurt by the accident, after just recovering from his slashed foot at the Last Big Growl. The Hillside around him is torn and devastated, as if a giant Wolf scraped giant gashes in it. In awe, Dog creeps down the uneven slope carefully. The air is a scent of chaos, wounded, earth, blood, fear dog scent, and splintered wood. He pricks his ears as he glances around, hoping to see one of his pack. He has no idea where they were gone. He suddenly thinks of Carsile, and the image of the little dog, poor and broken, comes to his mind. He hears a terrible noise of a hopeless and hurt dog in distress. He catches sight of a crack in the earth. Cold horror surges through him as he remembers the pale of blue fur he had seen fall in the split. Dog begins to back away from the chasm. He recognizes the howling dog as of the enemy pack, and he doubts he should rescue a stranger. However, he finds out the myterious dog is Bane, his old friend from the City. Shocked, the two gape at each other. After recovering, they both yelp with joy and embrace each other Dog says it was a second Big Growl they had outwitted. Bane barks that Dog was very lucky. He nibbles on Dog's fur, saying he did not think he would not see him again. Dog draws back slightly, asking him why his pack attacked the Leashed Wild Pack. Bane gives a yelp of derision, saying they were barley dogs after all. Bane then questioned how dare the disorganized mutts think of invading their pack's teritory. Dog averts his eyes, licking his chops. He says they did not know how to fight, but her pack was to hard for them. Bane snarls that that he did not know why he was not in their terrtitory, but says they will know better than now. He notices Dog's shocked expresion and insists it was a neccasary lesson. Dog feels guilty, thinking it was his fault. Bane begins to talk about, he gives Dog a playful tag on the nose. Soon, the two dogs leave for they're packs. Chapter Three Dog's Point of View Dog finds Alpha and The Leashed Wild Pack after another Growl. Esme whines that Carsile needs a vet, as the tear in his arm is very bad. Alice sees Dog and is frightned, but Dog says it's him. Everyone comes to greet Dog except for Alpha. One-Eyed Willy asks if there is something they can do for Carsile, but Dog says he can't do anything. Dog says that Carsile's essence was becoming everything around them. Dog says they won't beable to see Carsile, but he'll be around them in the air, and Esme barks she dosen't like that. Carsile dies and Esme buries him in soft earth. The Leashed Wild Pack mourns Carsile. Dog becomes the lead-Hunter. Dog treads his sleep circle, but wakes from a half-dream, because he thought he heard a howl of menace instead of grief, but it was still his pack, so he goes back to sleep. Chapter Four Dog's Point of View Alpha and Dog follows the river upstream. Alpha snarls to Dog about the fight, and it started, saying a male member spotted them drinking. How ever it was Huntress who spotted them. Alpha says he tried to reason with the Wild Valley Pack, but Ribble gave the order to attack. Dog says that's when he heard them. Alpha and Dog return to the Leashed Wild Pack. One-Eyed Willy is drinking from a puddle. Dog tells him he shouldn't do that, and Alice says that they should give the River-Dog an offering. Dog asks what she suggests and White says food, but they don't have any. One-Eyed Willy says something to play, so the Leashed Wild Pack find a birch stick for the River-Dog. Dog goes to sleep. A crash wakes him up to see a storm. The Leashed Wild Pack panics because there is no shelter, and run in all directions. Dog is horrified as they begin to scatter, and think the Wild Valley Pack is still out there. Chapter Five Dog's Point of View Dog orders the Leashed Wild Pack to follow him in the storm, since they scattered in fear. Lightning strikes a tree and wildfire begins. The Leashed Wild Pack is terrified, and Rosa begins to run up a river, but Dog sees the river is strange. Alpha and Dog stop her, and Dog sees the river is flooding. They drag Rosa from the river as it floods. Dog yowls that they have to get higher ground, and the Leashed Wild Pack runs as the river chases them. They find a shelter, a bowl in the ground, and the Leashed Wild Pack goes to sleep, but Dog can't. He thinks to the Moon-Dog to let him rest. Chapter Six Dog's Point of View Dog wakes up from his sleep and stretches, shaking his fur. Alice greets him, saying good morning, and tells him that he won't believe what they found. Dog is glad Alice is happy again and asks what is it. Dog is puzzled, and Jake shows him what the river washed away. Dog sees caves in the rock, and is reminded of the Trap House, but there are no cages in the holes in the rocks, and he thinks they must be good shelter. Esme says that the River-Dog must have done this. White adds that the River-Dog gave clean water, too. Jake drinks the water, and Dog agrees, saying it smells better. Alpha says the shelter looks useful, but he says he doesn't want to stay in it for to long. Dog agrees, saying it was a temporary camp. Alpha ignores, saying he and his pack panicked last night. Then Dog hears a monstrous retching, and they turn to see Jake spewing chunks from his mouth. Then he collapses onto his side. Dog slams his head into Jake's belly. The others paw at him and tell him to stop, however Dog ignores them. When he's done, Alpha rudely whispers what he did. Dog told them the sickness had to come out, and asks if they know it, but they looked embrassed. Dog says if that happened, their Longpaws would take them to the longpaw-healer. Alpha asks what made Jake that sick, and Dog says it must have been the water he drank. Alpha says he was afraid of that, and tells everyone not to drink the water, because it's still unsafe. Then he hears Alice, who's been unwilling to watch Jake, and he wonders what now. Chapter Seven Dog's Point of View Alice has found real clean water in a bowl. Alpha tells the dogs to get into the cave. Jake and Esme drink the clean water. One-Eyed Willy has found some Longpaw things, and says their Longpaws and still watching over them, making Dog disapproved. Dog thinks that when One-Eyed Willy says it was their Longpaws, not The River-Dog, it sounded like an insult. Esme sniffs at the things and agrees with Dog, saying that he shouldn't doubt The River-Dog. One-Eyed Willy is defensive to the idea that their Longpaws are still watching over them. White and Alice seem to want to believe him. While the others are distracted, Alpha tells Dog to follow him. He shows him a set of paw prints in the soft ground. Alpha says that some of them are Wolf paw prints. Alpha is covinced that they need to insist on sharing a pack called The Mountain Hollow Pack's territory, clean water, and hunting. Dog says that packs in the wild are vicous and ruthless and they defend they're territory. Alpha says he has a plan, and tells Dog because he wasn't in the fight with The Wild Valley Pack, he could spy for them and The Mountain Hollow Pack and join the Wild Valley Pack to convince the Alpha; Ribble to share the territory, lake, and hunting. Finally, Dog agrees to his plan. Alpha also says he spooted something before the fight, an old Longpaw camp. Alpha says it's long abandoned when Dog looks alarmed, and explains to him while it's abandoned. He says they could meet there so they could tell him what they learned from the Wild Valley Pack. Alpha says thanks when Dog agrees and trots away. Dog follows him, thinking when they would allie with The Mountain Hollow Pack and that if Ribble caught him trying to cheat his packhe'd be in real danger, not only chased away. Chapter Eight Dog's Point of View Alice catches a mouse. The Leashed Wild Pack is hunting, and Alice had caught her third mouse. One-Eyed Willy had caught a fat brown bird, but Dog wanted to get something more. Dog dreads the end of the hunt, since he would be leaving The Leashed Wild Pack to spy on the Wild Valley Pack. As they return to the camp at sunup, Dog tells the others to go as he scents of a Wolf. He wonders if his puphood half-brother; Winter would really purse a pack of massive, huge wolves after what happened at The Abandoned City -- especially since the city was full of food and there was no reason to leave. He found it uneasy to stay in the current place because they were because of all the old, unknown scents covering the place. He concluded that the wolf must have passed through, as the scent faded. He comes back to The Leashed Wild Pack and eats his fill, resting with his other packmembers under the light of The Sun-Dog. Finally he rises and says he must keep going. Alice and White worry for him, and One-Eyed Willy urges him to be safe. Esme looks at him with her dark, solemn eyes. As Dog leaves, he encounters Banshee, Hal, and Hera, three members defending the territory. He asks to see their Fierce Dog Alpha. At their questioning, he bows to them and states that he knew Bane from the Abandoned City. The three dogs laugh at him, calling him a City dog who couldn't be in their pack. All the dogs tense, as if ready to fight. Hera rushes foraward, running Dog into Banshee's jaws. Dog struggles under the dog's jaws, wondering frantically if they were going to kill him. Suddenly, Baneb appears and tells them to get off him. He says he will purpose Dog as a new member of the Pack. The other Fierce Dog shoot Dog venomous glances, but say nothing more. Dog is about to call Bane by his name, however, all the warm from his voice is gone as he corrects him and tells him to follow him. Chapter Nine Dog's Point of View Bane is leading Dog to the Wild Valley camp. Dog notices the advantages the Leashed Wild Pack has, such as a thorn scrub no animal could get through without being discovered. He sees the dogs in the camp. A big dog insults him, saying it's not another pathetic Leashed Wild Dog, and Bane tells him Dog's with him. Huntress asks what is commition. Bane barks at the Pack's Omega; Zade to get clean the member's den. His shy expression makes Dog uneasy. Bane presents Dog to Ribble, who probaly tells Bane that he wants him as a member of the Pack. Dog agrees, saying, he is a valubale pack memeber, and that Bane has vouched him, but Ribble corrects him, saying Beta. After a long conversation, in which Bane stands up for Dog and says they're in need of a look-out, Ribble allows Dog to join. Ribble asks Dog if he saw a band "of Leashed Wild Dogs", and Dog lies, saying he might have, but he didn't know. Ribble growls they'd better find out they're anywhere near, and tells him to go with Banshee and Hal. Chapter Ten Dog's Point of View Hal barks for Dog to keep up, making Dog irritated. Hal growls that rudness is very important in the pack, and Dog says he'd show more of it if they were true. Dog sniffs around the surrondings and Hal yaps well done, making Dog fell more irritated at Hal's and Banshee's smug faces, but also worse that their hostiliy weren't melting away. He observes that the poisened river hadn't spread here, and Banshee yaps that it would take poision to make the water undrinkable. Hal says Dog shouldn't feels sorry for them. Dog takes a drink from the water. Banshee is horrified and says that they don't indulge themselves on patrol. Hal says that Ribble said that if he eats or drinks on patrol it's disregarding his duty. Dog is shocked, but follows them anyway. Banshee tells him that one of the Fierce Dogs in their pack had eaten a rabbit corpse on patrol and Ribble cast him out. Dog asks which dog it was, but all Banshee says is that they really don't speak of his name. Hal orders Dog to check a hillock, even though Dog was going to do it anyway. There was nothing, so Dog goes back to Hal and Banshee and asks if there was anything they were particualy looking for. Hal says Ribble wanted to know about other dogs, raccoons, foxes, and sharpclaws. Hal prasies Dog, saying how he thorough Dog checked. At first, Dog is annoyed, but then realizes he'd taken Hal's place at the bottom of the hierarchy. Dog questions Hal about the Fierce Dog Pack, like how Ribble would normally found a pack of 24 Fierce Dogs, and how long Bane had been in the pack. Dog is going to catch a mouse but Banshee knocks him over, telling him they could only hunt when they are aloud to too. After a short arguement, Dog agrees, hoping not to became another dog the pack was afraid to name. Chapter Eleven Dog's Point of View The Leashed Dogs are going frantic about Alice. Dog calms them down and says he will try to sniff her out. Binky and One-Eyed Willy follow Dog sniffing out Alice, still guilty for not helping Carsile. Dogs smells a bad smell interwined with Alice's. It made his stomach turn. He ordered One-Eyed Willy and Binky to stay away and continued on to Alice's house. He became very light-headed and almost fell. He found Alice standing with her eyes unfocused. Dog grabs her and runs as fast as he can away from the smell. He drops Alice by the group of Leashed Dogs and begins to lick her. White asks why Alice is sleeping and why they were running. Binky told Alice not to die. Her breaths were coming slowly and she had foamed on their corners of her mouth. Dog told the dogs to leave her alone and let her be. Before they could leave Alice begins to tremble back to life. Binky licked her face and Alice wakes up. Alice said she was sorry and she didn't listen to the dogs fight. Alice told the story of how she wanted to see if her house was alright and smelled something odd. She knew it was coming from the kitchen and thought she could find out about it. She thought she could tell the other dogs what the smell was. Then she felt so dizzy and so sick she couldn't move on. Dog said they had to leave right away. Alpha became vicous snarling at Dog. He said that he couldn't leave their Longpaw's things. Dog says that the Leashed Dog's Longpaws left them. Alpha and Dog continue quite savagely until Dog points out that he helped the Leashed Dogs survived not their Longpaws. This unsettled the Leashed Dogs. The Leashed Dogs deiced to leave but didn't know where to go. Dog told them they could follow him or let Alpha lead them somewhere else. Alpha said they might leave but needed to get something first. Each Dog, including Alice went to their Longpaw's house and grabbed a Longpaw item. The dogs set off in sad silence. Chapter Twelve Dog's Point of View Chapter Thirteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Fourteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Fifteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Sixteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Seventeen Dog's Point of View Chapter Eighteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Nineteen Dog's Point of View Chapter Twenty Dog's Point of View Chapter Twenty-One Dog's Point of View Epilogue Dog's Point of View